Dawn of one heart
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Clara watched as everything fell apart, and she ran as it was destroyed. What is left to live for when it's all over? Takes place right after Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, it's been forever since I put anything up and I felt the creativeness trying to escape my body again. Time to write and for this category because I saw the movies and flipped shit over how much I loved them. Then I realized that there is next to none fanfiction for them, and you know what that means. I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: I own my own character and like nothing else. Literally nothing, I just spent all the moneys on college. **

A girl ran through the city, trying not to slip with all the heavy streaming rain and unavoidable puddles. It was heard to see throughout the rain and she had already given up for watching the ground for rocks and sharp objects like she would have liked to been able to. She had no shoes on and her feet hurt all over and she knew that it wasn't just from how hard she was running, they were more than likely bloody and near broken. There was too much water on the ground to see it.

She had been a resident of the city, before the apes had come in and captured everyone. Though it had been a misunderstanding and they had let everyone go. The military forces from a much harsher civilization had shown up just a few days later and marched all over the run down and broken city, taking whatever and whoever they wanted. Mother hadn't stood and chance, neither had any of the few friends she had had. She had watched from the shadows as they had roughly been tackled to the ground and their clothes were torn to bits as the men pinning them just laughed at their screams.

Contacting others was supposed to be this cities saving grace and instead it had destroyed what was left of them. When had people became so cruel and uncaring? When had they became monsters, ready to rip young girls apart and slit the throats of the boys that stood against them, letting them bleed to death grasping their throats minutes later. She wondered how many others had escaped.

A group had ganged up from her as she had made it back to her mother. They had been pinned just like her friends had been, she had been stripped of her shoes and everything right down to the old ratty tank top she wore. Her short had suffered as well, as the creep had enjoyed slicing at them with her knife. That's how she got away though, when he had nicked her inner thigh, the man had sat up to run his tongue over the red tipped knife. He had been sitting on her stomach and she had managed to wrench a hand upwards and as the knife plunged into his mouth the man screamed high pitched and deranged.

She had stopped stunned until mother had shouted for to run, and then she hadn't looked back. Not when she heard her own mother screech of horror, not when she had waited in the empty walls in un-known places in the city she had lived in her whole. Screams had rang high until they had gone silent, and then all was quiet; quiet for hours upon hours. Long enough for tanks to roll in like they were ready for war, like they were done looting and ready to destroy the remains of her home.

That's when the rain had started as well, like the sky was crying for the loss of the last good people in the world. There had been kids in the apartment next to her, her mother would bring moths outside instead of killing them, and no one had done anything to deserve what had happened to them. She had run at that point buildings exploding around her as tanks hit them. Places that she once knew and loved became nothing more than a memory as people had already. Through the rain, through the destruction and through the loss of everything she knew and loved, she just ran.

The first trees of the forest were already far farther then she had already been before, always told that wild animals ready to eat her dwelled there. And then there had come those apes as well, talking and riding horses. During the first meeting she had wanted to go and see the horses as she'd never actually seen one up close but her friends had told her not to. That was apparently beyond even the wildest of dares. Stopping under one of the first trees that had a branch low enough for her to grab onto and pull herself up, as well as protecting her from the rain; she curled into herself and finally cried.

Her feet were a bloody mess and stung as well as her legs where the knife had clumsily struck her. She had nothing, no one and that only hurt impossibly more. She could still hear the tanks emptying their bullets and couldn't help but wonder if they killed her mother when they were done, it was odd to have to how to rather than them keeping her around for more. With all the horrible stories she had heard of the forest, at least they would only kill her.

There was no sleeping that night, just noise of guns and pointless one sided war. In her drenched, sore state she remained awake, scared and ready. Ready to just be attacked and for it to be over, but nothing came, no great animal jumped forward to devourer her, no birds came to peck the soul out of her eyes. So when the sun finally came up and the rain let up, and even the noise of stray bullets came to an end, she moved once more.

Onwards without direction or even purpose. It remained that way for as far as she could go as well, never stopping for more then a few minutes at a time, she managed to wonder through the day, through the night and then through another morning before collapsing. It was as if a weight was lifted off her chest when she finally collapsed, she had done what her mother had told her to; she had run and hadn't stopped running. Now she would get to see everyone again, get that hug that mother always gave her when she seemed to be so proud.

A rustling sound could be heard just feet away, yet Clara just brought an arm up to her face having nothing left in her. Her eye closed and her breathing evened, whatever it was could eat her, she probably wouldn't even feel it at this point. She blacked out.

The Apes had heard the war from the city over the last two days after they had all gone back to their home. Ceaser had hoped that the humans wouldn't point fingers at what they had done and the reinforcements would think twice about coming into such a rough looking forest. The gun fire and screams had come as a bit of a shock. The forest had remained quiet throughout the whole experience to masquerade that they were even there.

Early this very morning a scout team had confirmed that everything was destroyed and that there was no one left. So why, he looked down at the collapsed human, was there one back in the forest and so close to the Ape home?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay, a second chapter! I have no idea or plans to where this story is going though, you think I be better prepared after this long. I'm celebrating having over 200,000 word achieved on this site right now and hopefully another happy and even more amazing 200,000 to come. Thanks to all those who read my shit, because it's helped me through hard times and drove me to grow as a person. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit except for Clara, even if she was barely in this chapter and it was kind of mostly Ceaser monologuing.**

It hadn't taken much to drag the human into a nearby cave where the girl would at least be protected by the elements. Most of the Apes were very un-easy about there being a human around so close after everything that had just happened. It was unfortunate because in true mind set the humans had saved them all, as the humans with the bigger guns would have no doubt destroyed them all if they had still been occupying the city. It was odd to think of it that way though and many were having trouble with the fact that under Koba's terrify lead they had taken lives.

Ceaser was still trying to think of a way to help others through the gloom of realizing just what they had done to the innocents and for what reason. He was beginning to think that maybe they just needed time when this opportunity fell into their hands. Let Apes care for the human and help her, to help lessen the guilty and teach that humans can also be good. Which was why he had found it perfectly respectable to tell his older son Blue-Eyes to remember to bring her food and water for when she awoke.

His son's best friend had died by Koba's hand and then Blue-Eyes had been forced to continue following him in fear of his own death as well. He suspected that well Blue-Eyes was under Koba's orders, he hadn't actually killed anyone. His son was much to kind for that; but if he had then Ceaser hoped that one day he would confine in him to lessen the burden. Of course, Blue-Eyes hadn't looked happy when told to look after the human, but he hadn't argued about it either. Though Ceaser had no idea whether that was a good thing or not, Blue-Eyes had always tended to speak his mind whether it got him in trouble or not as all the teenagers seemed to. He had heard that speaking out was what had gotten Ash killed.

Perhaps giving his son the task of taking care of this human, will make him not only a new friend but teach him how to move on from horrors that life always seems to throw at Apes. Besides the tiny human, who seemed to be nothing compared to the size of most of them. She curled up into herself and it was hard to even tell that she was breathing the moment was so soft. Though the tear that seemed to occasionally make its way down her cheek was a clear indicator as well as the fact that fresh blood still seemed to be leaking from her feet.

Thinking of the human's feet as well, he hadn't even thought a pitiful weak human's foot could take that much of a beating. The bottoms were ripped open creating blood splatter from them, while the top seemed to be blooming in black, blue and yellowish patterns. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened to her to make them that bad, but once she awoke it would be easy enough to find out. Though why a young human girl would be wondering through these woods all alone, and especially after what they had done at the human city.

Ceaser hadn't expected forgiveness for the fight the Apes had caused, and if anything they had been expecting with war. So when the humans had rolled into the almost ruined city guns ready, they had hid together and fortified and much to their surprise the human turned on each other and finished knocking the city down to the ground. It brought the thought to Ceaser's mind that if they ever met another tribe of Apes, would they really be able to be friends or would they war against each other as the human's just did? It was worrying to have to think about, what if Ape could truly no longer be trusted and it was truly just tribe that remained safe. And then there was the whole debacle with Koba, and now he wasn't even sure himself on who to trust.

While humans can be nice, they can cruel right along with it. It hadn't occurred to him that Apes and humans could be so alike either. Though they were learning to speak and even in some cases embracing human culture; he hadn't thought about the negative effects on Apes. All species seemed to know hatred and jealousy, including Apes and human's alike.

Ceaser couldn't help but wonder he they grew and learned would there be more uprisings in the future, and more want of war. He could hope all he wanted that no, they would stay a peaceful race but in the back of his mind he knew that hatred knew no bounds and the path of destruction laid just around every new corner. The thought crossed his mind that this would be good for Blue-Eyes, and help him grow into the adult that the tribe needed him to be. Ceaser held no secret about wanting Blue-Eyes to take over his head position in a few more years. He could only hope that Blue-Eyes chose better trusted friends then he had, Ash would have been there for him.

Ceaser watched as his oldest son brought in a bowl of water along with some fruit and set them down carefully across from the girl, before going to rest himself against the wall. Ceaser nodded to him before leaving, it was pleasing to see that he was taking his task seriously at least. This would be best for him. Teaching him the need to show kindness was the best lesson he could learn right now, even above that of being a good hunter, for without kindness he'd never be able to lead.

This human to Ceaser's surprise brought with her a promise of hope and a future all Apes needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Getting back to Clara's bit of the story, you're going to have to forgive Blue-Eyes for his rudeness. He's had a real rough time in the past little bit, and I like to think of him as a confused teenager, not sure where he belongs in the world. Feel free to review if you have the time, I'd love to read what you have to say! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Clara, sorry guys.**

It was kind of a surprise to her that she even woke back up. She hadn't wanted to and hadn't had a reason to, yet life seemed to be denying her everything she asked for these days. Of course it wouldn't let her have the one thing, let her have peace. That would be to kind, though she didn't know what she did to deserve all of this. What heinous crime could she have done in a past life to have to go through all this and then live with so much pain.

Pain, which was something that seemed to be very much real and all to present. It confirmed to her that she was alive long before she even bothered to open her eyes, her feet burned and felt wet. She had no doubt that they were bleeding and wondered if she was even going to be able to walk. Opening her eyes she slowly began to realise that she was indeed not in the middle of the forest where she had dropped but in a well sheltered cave, even laying on top of a mat.

Never in her life had she felt more confused, this was not where she had dropped; and there was no way she had just blacked out and kept walking, she remembered planting herself on the ground. That only left the fact open that someone most have moved her. Why someone would have done something so cruel and yet so kind to her was strange and she wasn't even sure if it was unwanted. Had she really wanted to die there, or was it that she wanted to be rescued like some sort of maiden in distress? How can a person even be sure of that?

Moved happened at the front of the cave and Clara had to focus her energy on watching for danger. To her horror it was an Ape who walked in instead of a human. Her heart pounded in the horror of that was she had witness not all that long ago the war that killed and started the collapse of her home. They would have never called for backup if the Apes hadn't attacked them, or would they have? She knew she couldn't blame the Apes for the way those man had streaked through her home killing and taking when they were supposed to help. It wasn't their fault, it was no one's fault but those who had chosen to call and trust the strangers. They had been the first to die, trying to make contact and greet them, blow up, head juice and guts rained across the pavement.

She had backed up until she was against the back wall in her home, instead of pressed up into the window. She had thrown up everything in her stomach right there, and shook like a leaf in the wind. It was shocking, these people had been supposed to help them, they had been there last salvation and they were even crueler then the Apes that had raided days earlier. Why were they doing this to them?

The Ape didn't do anything to her, just walked toward the side of the room and sat down, staring just as she stared at him. She took in the scars that he had that seemed to rake around the front of his chest. They looked fresh and by the way he seemed to self-consciously run his hand lightly over where they were, he wasn't exactly used to them being there yet. She briefly wondered what had happened, but realised that it was quite possible it had happened during the war. People didn't like to bring up war wounds either, and she started feeling rude for staring at them. Her mom liked to say that they had lived through whatever happened, and that was all that had mattered, scars or missing limbs they had fought for life and won.

When she looked away and bit at her lip, the Ape over forward again. Coming to a rest directly by her side and she felt her eyes widen against her will, once again focusing on him and nothing else. And then he sat down again, roughly passing a bowl of water mixed with what appeared to be crushed up berries. Her throat nearly contracted at the thought of having water. She nodded at him before sipping on the water. Sometimes the city went day without having access to water and she had learned throughout her childhood that drinking too much to fast when going without would make you sick. Then you'd just be worse off than you had been before.

It took her forever to finish it off and the Ape stared or she could even think glared at her the entire time. She wondered if he had ever had to go without water, or did he just think of her as stupid for not just draining it all at once. He hopefully wouldn't be mad though, she finished it all and now felt almost 99 percent better than she had before. He grabbed the bowl from her and she shrunk into herself on reflex, it reminded her of when her dad had been around in her childhood days. He had been a more of a punish first and then find out what the facts were after kind of guy. It was a hard thing to forget, those reflexes to shrink away even after all these years.

The Ape had paused for a moment when he had noticed the fear and patted her on the head. It was an oddly comforting movement that she wished happened more often in her life. Then he pushed her which sent her off balance and her back cracked against the floor. As he left the cave only one rang out, "stay."

It was still shocking even though she now knew that they could speak. There would be no argument from her though, she didn't want to move ever again let alone right now. Though now her back hurt. Clara wondered if this strange caring yet uncaring Ape had been the one to rescue her. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to thank him if he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm really proud with how well this story is going after my three month break of not writing anything. It's safe to say I've fallen back into a good routine. This is being written on my birthday, but probably won't be posted until several days after. So late happy 19****th**** to me! Also, anyone ever have a panic attack? They suck and used to affect me a lot when I was younger. I feel like I didn't even do it justice, but such is life. Enjoy and feel free to leave a review if you have the time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Clara.**

The next few days were even stranger then the first. The Ape kept returning to her every few hours and seemed to treat her like he would a small child or infant. He brought food and water and told her to lay back down with no other communication between the two of them. She wasn't sick, she wasn't hurt and now after one incident of her standing by the door and deciding if it was going to be safe for her to leave when he came in. Him pretty much growling at her that she wasn't allowed out.

After that she started to be less grateful about being brought here and rescued, realizing that she was nothing more than a prisoner there. She stopped smiling at him, refused to even look at the Ape and it only took a few more visits for her to move herself to a corner of the room and plant herself there facing away from any Apes (or a certain Ape) who might come for his jail duty or whatever. How many other humans were here captive as well? Or maybe she was still alone, maybe this was her life now with Apes as captures and no communication other than that. It was easy to imagine a time in the future where apes had completely taken over, humans in cages without even being able to talk. Her entire spine shivered at the very thought.

Just like that her breath started coming out shorter and harsher, she tried to remember her mom's face and how her mom would stroke her back and her voice telling her to let out even breaths. Why was this happening now, after everything she had been going through this happens now? What about when she lost her friends, ran from her mom, was forced to hear her home being destroyed? Tears came next, and she crawled into the corner of the small hut. It was sad and she knew it, one thought of the future and panic seemed to settle into her skin in a rubbery layer.

She was unsure of how long she was there before that familiar Ape stepped into the room. Though he dropped the bowl of water he was carrying immediately upon seeing her state and rushed over, kneeling before her. She could only manage to curl into herself farther; her world was over, her mom was best off to be dead, as she had hid away in the quiet of town she had been forced to watch a small child have his tongue cut out. It was all way to much at this moment and she had never wanted her mother more. A fur cover hand tugged on her chin to lift up her eyes to meet his, though it was if she flashed back seeing her father standing over her as a small child, holding his beer bottle loosely giving her that smile that he always had right before he punished her for her misdeeds.

She whimpered despite knowing it couldn't be him, he had been dead for years now; everything in her life seemed to be crashing in at once. It was if water was swirling all around her, slowly filling her lungs, drowning her and pulling her under. Where was her mom? It was too much, she didn't want to be here, and she didn't like being trapped indoors for this long. As a child she would always not be able to sit still while it was raining, and that had got her in a lot of trouble.

Clara curled up as far as she could and sobbed into her knees. Maybe it would be so bad if she really couldn't see anything, like when she woke up scared from nightmares and didn't want to wake her mother. And then a strong warmth surrounded her and covered up her sobs. It was soft at the same time and she could feel finger carefully raking their way through her hair. It felt nice, yet the fingers were large and unfamiliar to her.

She looked up slightly and through moist, blurry eyes she saw the Ape had covered her completely, wrapping her up so tightly she could even see anything besides him and the wall. His arms were strong against hers and comforting she noticed as they pressed together. Her sobs softened as she was distracted with new thoughts; his fur is so soft, do Apes get those muscles from killing trees, why is he being so nice right now and not laughing at her? The first time this had happened in front of her friends, they had spent at least 10 minutes laughing before realizing it was serous and finally helping her. To be fair they had apologized after and she had forgiven them.

Eventually her breathing evened out and her lungs felt full again, instead of heavy and scratchy. Though he didn't let her go, he had stopped stroking her hair. It was always hard to tell just how much time had passed when this happened, as it often times felt like minutes and ended up being hours. Still, it was nice being in the presence of another and just sitting together like this. It didn't even matter if he really was keeping her captive at the moment, this contact was more then she'd had in the better part of a week and if she had the strength to at the moment, she would have even tried to talk to him.

After being in the room for so long she needed a hug, someone to talk to and a bath, but she was fine with one thing happening at a time. Her throat felt raw after the episode, but she still opened her mouth to speak. She had no idea when she would get another chance to ask some questions. His voice rang out before her could.

**Cliffhanger! Next chapter will be in Blue-Eye's point of view so be excited!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, I guess I can't leave you on a cliff-hanger forever, so here comes another chapter; choo choo. If you don't remember me saying so, this is in Blue-Eyes point of view! Hope you enjoy and if you have the time feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Clara.**

He had entered the room with more water for the female as he had every few hours for the last few days. She stilled hadn't spoken to him at all, though he was really sure if he wanted her to, it's not like she would have much to say to him; maybe curse his kind or call him a murderer. Taking care of this girl and seeing her every day was a constant reminder of what he did to the humans and how weak he was, not being able to see through Koba's lie.

Though his father still trusted him enough to give him this job, Blue-Eye's couldn't help but wonder what he thought, and if the shot wound still hurt. He could image being shot then falling that great distance as his father had, surviving like that for a long period of time. The wound from the bear across his chest still hurt, though it had finally stopped the off and on bleeding. He would have the scars for the rest of his life as a reminder of his own stupidity. Ash had told him before his death that they made him look stronger, like a hero who had survived his way through great challenges, maybe even war.

He wished Ash hadn't said that now that he had actually survived though a war. They had joked like it would be some great accomplishment and that they'd be great hero's and have stories told about them like the apes told stories of Ceaser. Now he was alone without Ash and felt empty inside. They had been like brothers, together their whole lives and now Ash's was over. How was he supposed to move on from that, when he be sheer luck had survived and Ash didn't, it just wasn't fair. Still, he had a job to do, given special to him by his father.

Upon entering the room he could already tell something was wrong, soft sobs could be heard from the corner of the hut. Then he saw the state of the human he was in charge of, curled up tinier then he had ever imaged her being and so sad that he wanted to cry right alongside of her. It was uncomfortable for him to even be in the room right now; how did one even deal with a distressed female anyway? He felt like that was one of the things that should have been explained to him by now.

Blue-eyes settled for dropping the bowl of food and rushing over to stand in front of her. The girl had been tiny compared to him before, but curled up like this it was even worse. He felt like every touch would break her; humans were more fragile than apes weren't they? He carefully tilted her head up so they would meet eye to eye. He had thought that would make to easier for him to tell what was wrong, but she just fell into even more hysterics.

Her eyes were blank like she wasn't even there and he watched her nails dig into her own skin, drawing blood. That wasn't good at all, father had wanted him to take care of her, not let her destroy herself. Though that blank look she had reminded him of when some of the older apes in the tribe had flash backs of being in cages and panicking about it. This hut was safe though, and nice and roomy so he didn't know why that would happen here.

Though as she attempted to press herself into the wall even more, in possibly an attempt to get away from him; he decided he was going to have to know what had happened to her in the past. For what reason would a human have that reaction? Why would a human cage another human, it just didn't make since the more he thought about it. Then again, why would humans destroy human home a few days ago? Nothing seemed to really make sense to him anymore, Ash had always been the smarter of the two of them. He should have followed Ash while hunting that day and then he wouldn't have been attacked by a bear. What would Ash do right now?

Ash stood up when he thought something wasn't right, that's what got him killed. That didn't help at all, Blue-eyes racked his brain for something else, anything else. When his mother was upset or sad father would curl up around her, sometimes holding her hand or stroking her hair. He figured that was good enough, because he sure couldn't think of anything else to try.

So he curled himself around her, pressing her body into the wall and gently stroking her hair. Human hair felt different then his fur, greasier and yet not entirely unpleasant. He took a moment to notice the great size of his hand compared to her head; by touch alone it could be said that this human's skull was nowhere near as strong as his. How did humans not live their lives in fear that someone would not just run up behind then and club them with a rock?

Her sobs finally began to quiet down and she even shifted to look up at him. The skin around her eyes seemed to be puffy and red; Blue-eyes wondered if it hurt or if the tiny female was uncomfortable with their position at the moment. She only seemed to sink farther into him (if that was even possible) and he decided two things; this had been the right thing to do, and he definitely thought it was nice sitting like this with someone. Even as she calmed down and he quite stroking her hair, neither of them made to move at all.

That gave him time to think about just how long he had been telling her to stay in this room. How long would he go without sunlight before pitching a fit? He couldn't image her wanting to be in here any longer, but it was hard to think of a place to take her. He wasn't entirely sure that she'd be safe around everyone just yet, as while most felt bad for what they had done some saw no difference in it then hunting.

He would have to take her somewhere outside of the settlement, and grab his spear because he'd have to be able to protect them if it came to that. "Lake." His voice came out strong and loud, and he hoped it didn't scare her. She just looked at him though and it was frustrating, he had been working on speaking before everything had happened to surprise/impress his father and was sure he had said it right. "Can wash in lake and enjoy outside." Perhaps full sentences were better, even though he thought it was just a lot more work for nothing.

The smile she gave him was worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter goes out to the entire speed running community on twitch, because I've been listing to you various people out there while write! Also got my beginners today, so it's been a damn good day. If only I didn't have new neighbours, cause now I have to figure out if I like them or not. By the way, this chapter took forever to come out! I had to temporarily stop writing again and it was said but now I'm back and hopefully the next chapter won't take even half as long. Now on with the story and if you have the time feel free to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Clara.**

It took Clara all of a second to trust what the ape had told her, after all she had been kept in the room with no answers, and in the end the promise of leaving the room was better than the possibility that he might be taking her out there to kill her. Though she wanted to doubt that chance do to the fact that he could have done that all along and had been bringing her food and water so that she didn't die. That meant he preferred her not a corpse right?

The promise of being clean was more than enough to give her the power to have her grab onto his hand when he reached it out towards her. She tried not to pay attention to just how much bigger he was, how much larger his hand was. Though she had already known it, an unsettled feeling in her stomach made her bite at her lip. Clara had been some excited to go outside but the moment they were about to leave the house threshold she became more then nervous.

She didn't have a chance to stop though, as he continued to pull her along even she stopped walking. She wondered if there was really such a difference in strength that he couldn't even tell that she had stopped, that her resistance made no difference to him. That thought scared her a bit and set her back on edge; what she wanted would make no difference as he was so much bigger and stronger. It set the panic right back into her mind, but it wasn't half as bad as it had been last time; she just didn't have the energy for another attack.

There were a lot of apes staring at her as they walked through town; the one leading her didn't seemed to notice their staring, or maybe he just didn't care at all. The eyes made her nervous, and her heart trembled unsteadily. None looked happy and in fact many seemed to growl at her as she passed. Though soon enough her ape was picking up a spear and then they were far away from any other apes. The spear set her on edge and she kept repeating to herself in her head that it was for predators and he wasn't taking her out to kill her.

Though when they reached the like all thoughts along that line fled her head as she was overwhelmed by the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The lake was large and crystal clear, as well as surrounded by plant life. She sucked in a deep breath at the very sight, her mom and told her about beautiful places like this existing before the flu. She had talked of beaches with white sand that was warm on your shoeless feet, long reaching grass fields that you could run down as long as you wanted and never even reach the end of, and even winter time snowy mountains where you could ride anything you had down and feel every wonder of being a child all at once. She had never experience any of those thing as her mother had, living in that cramped dirty city for the entire span of her life that she could remember. She wished she could tell her mother about this place and tell her that even though she had lost so much and had been so damn scared; she was seeing things that were so beautiful she hadn't even been able to dram about them. Clara wished that her mom could see it too.

The moment was over when the Ape let go of her hand, as she was still weary of him being potential dangerous. He gestured for the water and she bit her lip. He didn't appear to be moving away or turning around or anything. It made her nervous again; she wasn't ready to be naked in front of anyone (ape or human) after what had happened. She wasn't sure if she would ever want to in her life time now. It was at this moment that she realised that she had never spoken to him, and suddenly her voice was stuck in her throat. What if he didn't think that she could speak and freaked out? That sounded stupid even when she was just thinking it.

Before she even worked up the courage to speak, he had already descended to the water's edge and sat down with his feet in the no doubt wonderfully cool water. He didn't seem to care at all that she looked uncomfortable, or maybe he just couldn't tell. She closed her eyes for a second, took two large breaths, and then walked forward stripping off her faded jean and top. If he didn't care, she wouldn't care; repeating that every few seconds helped her find a little bit of courage.

She left on her under clothes, this was a far as she was going no matter how calm she managed to stay. Besides that she could practically feel the apes eyes trained on her; she had hers closed as it helped her find the strength to move forward and into the freezing cold lake water. Though, the cold water didn't even bother her that much; in the city to save power they would just turn the hot off for weeks at a time, just like they rationed electricity. That had been to preserve their life style for as long as they could, but things like that seemed useless now. What was they point at taking things away when they were all gonna die horrible deaths before their time anyway?

She opened her eyes, it was easy to decide that she'd rather face the beautiful landscape and one harsh ape, then all those horrible thoughts spinning around in her head. Clara looked back at the ape, seeing that he had not moved from his spot, but his eyes were wide and following her around. He had set hi spear down though, and that made her feel trusted. She reached out her hand towards him and smiled, this would be the first time she had spoken to him. It felt right though, if he could trust her enough to put his spear down, then she could trust him with her voice. "Come and join me."

***That's it for this time, and next chapter will be in Blue Eyes point of view, thanks for reading!***


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: It's starting to get cold outside and I'm enjoying it. I like those times of year when it's not hot and yet not snowing yet. Fall is such a pretty season. Warning, I make up things about Apes nipples this chapter that may or may not be true. Anyway, hope you're enjoying this story and that you'll leave a review if you have the time!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Clara.**

Blue Eyes had kept her eyes on her when they had reached the lake, noticing that look of wonder that graced her face when taking in the landscape. Like she had never been to a place like this before; he wondered a bit how humans would bathe if they hadn't been a lake like this? Then the girl stripped off some of her bindings (his father called them clothing), and he had to take notice just how creamy pale she was. How soft she looked. There were black and purple marks left on her body that he felt angry about just seeing. Like someone had broken perfection. This girl reminded him a glass statue he had seen in a human's home during the war. She was just missing the wings.

Then she was in the water about half way and he could see sharp peddles through the top half of her bindings. Females Apes chests would swell before giving birth and would stay that way for a while afterwards to feed her child. Were human's different or was she going to have a child? His heart pounded at that, there was no way she was as old as him; he could do that to someone so young? It had to be a human thing, for he couldn't accept that something like her having a mate so young and that mate leaving her with child and unprotected.

He put his spear down before he snapped the wood by accident; it just angered him to think those thoughts. He wouldn't need a weapon here anyway, not in the day light anyway. Predators gave the ape home wide birth, knowing it was dangerous and that the apes would protect their home no matter what. He let go of the thought that if human's had been able to realize that and left them alone there wouldn't have been a war. It hurt too much to even think that; so instead he distracted himself watching the human shiver in the water. Father had once told him the human's become cold a lot faster than apes, he hoped she wouldn't get sick from just bathing in the lake. He had no idea how to take care of a sick human.

He watched her smile at him and out stretch her hand towards him, like she wanted him, like she just wanted him around. Like she was pure and she trusted him to protect her even though she could see his scars where he had failed to even be able to protect herself. "Come and join me." Her voice was smooth and heavenly, and he was more than a little shocked to hear her speak to him. He hadn't heard her voice before this; hadn't heard a voice so pure and beautiful. His heart thumped at that very thought, what exactly was he feeling right now?

That uncomfortably loud thumping didn't stop him from going to her though, until they stood together in the cold lake water, hands now grasped together. This was strange and new to him, and he didn't like it yet at the same time he never wanted this to end. "You speak." _Probably much better than me, _didn't need to be added on, but was true all the same. Was it here out in the open like this that she didn't feel so afraid anymore? If that was the case, did that mean that she had been terrified all those days in that room? It wasn't exactly safe out in the town for her, especially since he didn't know how a lot of the apes would react. Father had informed him that there would always be ones who would want nothing more than to follow Koba's lead for the want for war.

"I'm sorry I never did before." Now the girl was apologizing like she was mad at her for it. He wished Ash was here, he had always been so much better at talking to females. It had always been like that, Ash did almost all of the talking for the two of them since they were just tiny babes together; and now he was gone and Blue Eye's had to figure out what to say by himself now. _Terrifying._

Now there was silence as she let go of his hand and just stood there, looking at the water, the surroundings and the sky; anywhere but at him. She must be uncomfortable around him and too sweet to say it; the next thought hit him like he was taking a bear on by himself head-first, what he she was afraid he was going to hit her for it? She trembled in the water which he had thought it was because of the cold, and what if humans had a self-defence thing to get hot endanger so predator would think about mating instead of killing? That would explain her hard nipples and willingness to take his hand.

Blue Eye's felt his blood run cold. What if she thought that doing this was her only chance of survival? He wanted nothing more ten to retreat now and run away from her, but it was much too dangerous to leave her alone out here. He could practically see Ash signing at him to stop being a coward and stand his ground. "Wash, I'll wait girl." It came out gruffer and harsher then he meant it to be and the girl flinched away from him slightly. He waded back to the lake edge though and took his seat back again, slightly angry with himself for leaving his post in the first place.

He tried not to take notice of the fact that she relaxed when he got farther away and even seemingly let out a large breath when he sat back down. It was silent from then on while she washed herself and what he imagined would be called tense. Though, after the afternoon had passed and he watched the girl swim around and stretch in the water happily, he decided that everything that happened was worth it.

Especially when they were heading back and he watched her chew on her lip for the whole trip back. He had only really noticed after a few minutes of it because her lip was turning a lot redder then it had been. He'd been watching because if she broke skin he was going to intervene in some way; she was much too delicate and couldn't be do things to hurt herself on top of that. When he returned her to the hut she was staying in she paused and watched him when she was inside. Just before he left had had the pleasure of hearing her speak one more time, "My name is Clara."


End file.
